


Kinky prompt contest/fun writing for Snape

by Gloomymushroom_177



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomymushroom_177/pseuds/Gloomymushroom_177
Summary: So I wanted to post some of my prompts I have, and I can’t exactly write them due to me working on my story, so I was wondering if any one would like to do a fun little contest or just free prompt writing for this.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Kinky prompt contest/fun writing for Snape

So here the run down of what I wanted to do, this is just a fun little writing contest and fun story adaption of my prompts. There’s no prize for this, it’s honestly just for fun and to get more story’s out for certain prompts. I only have so many so if you want me to add some of your own to this I will. It’s more of a free grabs Kinda thing with any one who wants to see more content they like or story they want to see happen but can’t write. 

I am not sure how to set up a contest for this so it’s just gonna be a tag, the tag is potionsmastersworstnightmareofprompts 

Also please keep these above mature rated story’s. Not teens these are not good prompts for kids. 

Severus Snape/Sirius Black: once sirius falls threw the veil he finds himself in a new world, and he’s in the past in a new body that is also his own. This world is a lot like his own but instead of Severus Snape being Severus Snape... he’s Severa Snape.. the daughter of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. 

How is he supposed to react to his most hated rival being a women and slowly falling in love with her?

Remus Lupin/Severus Snape: Remus survives the battle of hogwarts but his wife does not. Leaving him a single father to his beloved son teddy. After about one year of him taking care of teddy, Remus lupin attends a party. A part celebrating the hero’s of the war. And to Remus’ surprise Severus is there... 

How is he supposed to react to his school crush who ruined his life back from the dead...? 

James Potter/Severus Snape: Severus Snape has always been a quiet and bitter person. But why is that? Is it because the one person he loved married someone who didn’t love them or was it because they had a child together making him suffer the loss of them more? 

Severus Snape/Tom riddle (dark fic): Voldemort needs a carrier for his child, but bellatrix and all the other women aren’t to his liking. So he decides to use one of his most faithful followers, especially ones he relates to the most. Severus Snape messes up ever so slightly in one of the attacks, that just pushes Tom to chose Severus. So Tom uses the excuse that it is a punishment. So Tom turns Severus into a girl and forces the Slytherin to carry his child. 

Severus Snape/Sirius black: after a one night stand Sirius black and Severus Snape start to grow close with one another, of course Severus was hiding the fact that he was pregnant with Sirius baby. This was a big problem when Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Severus never told them about the child. So what happens when black escapes Azkaban and try’s to return to Severus?

James Potter/Severus Snape: James Potter has always thought he would be an alpha, and be the dominate one. But what happens when he finds out he’s the first male omega in his family to be born sense the 1700’s, the worst part is his worst enemy is an alpha. 

He wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t go into heat in a dangerous situation out of no where making him a target. 

Remus lupin/Severus Snape: What happens when (any character you want) gets stuck in a quidditch locker only to hear 2 people come inside the locker room, it didn’t take long for them to notice it was Severus Snape and Remus lupin. But what they didn’t expect was for them to to start hate shagging in the middle of a quidditch game....

James Potter/Severus Snape: Severus Snape gets revenge on James Potter by putting a love potion in his pumpkin juice. The sad part it he messed up and ended up making it so James Potter fell in love with him instead. Now he must find a way to undo it. 

Remus lupin/Severus Snape: Remus lupin was partnered up with Severus Snape for potions class, they where supposed to be making a Christmas potion for the other to drink for fun. Sense Remus isn’t so good at potions he accidentally turns Snape into a girl. Now due to that circumstance Remus must (certain situation you want to put in place here for them to do together 😏) for Snape to turn back into a man. 

Keep in mind these can be more then one-shot story’s you can do what ever you want with these as long as you add the tag. Have fun :3


End file.
